Super Sentai Confession Stories
by KawaiiDesuGirl
Summary: Some of the super sentai girl get together and tell their stories of how they got their man.


**Disclaimer**:** I do not own Super Sentai or any of the characters. Also set before the real Escape dies.**

**Some of the Super sentai girls get together and tell how they confessed to their loves.**

**Series and couples being used-**

**Shinkengers-Takeru and Kotoha, Ryunosuke and Mako,**

**Goseigers-Alata and Eri, Hyde and Moune,**

**Gokaigers-Marvelous and Luka, Joe and Ahim,**

**Go-Busters-Hiromu and Yoko**

"N-No Mako-san your the guest I will cook ok!" Ahim giggles with a smile to try and hide the fact that she and the other girls don't want Mako to cook so they wont get sick and hurting Mako's feelings. "You sure Ahim cause I can-" "No its fine go and hang out with the girls!" As Mako walked away Ahim sighed and went to start making the food and tea.

After a little bit Ahim came out with sandwich's, cookies and tea. "So what should we all talk about?" Ahim asked as she sat down with the other girls on a picnic basket in the main room of the gallon. "How about we say how we all confessed our feelings for our mans!" Eri cheeped out. "Sure." everyone said at once and laughed.

"Lets go in order of sentai so either Kotoha or Mako who wants to go first. "Kotoha!" all the girls said at once. Kotoha giggled and then began to speak. "Well after helping the Goseigers Takeru-kun kept saying sorry to all of us. Chiaki, Mako-chan, Gen-chan and oddly Ryu-san were still pretty mad and didn't forgive him yet but I did the first time he said it. Takeru-kun was getting mad and yelled 'I said sorry over 1000 times! Kotoha forgave me why wont you guys!' and of course Gen-chan being Gen-chan he shouted back 'That's only cause she loves you!' and then realized what he said and ran off and everyone but Takeru-kun and me." Kotoha was staring to get red. "I was about to walk away and hide in my room for days when Takeru-kun pulled me into a gentle kiss and said 'I love you more' smirked and pulled me to go after everyone else. When she finished she was all red.

"AWWW" Eri and Ahim chimed. "Mako-chan your turn!" Kotoha giggled. "Well I didn't confessed to Ryunosuke he confessed to me." Mako stated. "I went to go see one of his show's. But as soon as he saw me he froze and after 2-3 minutes he ran over to me and hugged me yelling 'Mako! I have missed the one I love!' I was frozen and the crowd and other actors just whistled at us. When he released the hug he looked into my eyes and waiting for an answer, I got nervous and said 'I love you too' very quiet and he didn't hear it, so after whispering it 5 times I shouted it and Ryunosuke laughed and picked me up and ran off and you don't need to know the rest." All the girls laughed after she finished her story. "Ok Moune your turn."

Moune already started to get red. "W-Well it is a short story really." "OH Moune is embarrassed it must be funny!" Eri shouted. "SHUT UP ERI! Ok well me and Hyde were playing scrabble, and no comments Eri!" Just as Moune said that Eri shut her mouth. "He spelt out 'will you be mine' and I saw it and spelt out 'yes' as I looked up at him he says 'I win the game and my prize is you'." Moune stated. "MOUNE LOST A GAME NO DUH YOUR EMBARRASSED!" Eri yelled way too loud that all the girls covered their ears. "Eri quieter and your turn." Yoko said annoyed at Eri for yelling.

"Well its a fast and cute story." Eri stated. "I was having a horrible day, people were saying I looked weird with pig tails and I was just having those days when no matter what its bad. Well after I told Alata I had a shower and was laying in bed," Eri started giggling. "I hear music from outside and I looked out the window and saw Alata playing a guitar and he started singing What make you beautiful and after he finished I kissed him then we knew we liked each other!" Eri finished. "That's sweet! Better then mine!" Yoko said kind of annoyed at how Hiromu reacted to her feelings. "Tell us Yoko!" "No its Ahim's turn now Eri!" Moune said.

(Not gonna write what happened cause I wrote a story on it)

"That eavesdropper! I wanted to hear you say it and then him be all cute but noooo he had to ruin it!" Luka said pissed off. "Well Luka-san tell us how you told Marvelous-san." Luka stared to get red. "W-Well uhh umm I-it stared off with a food fight between us, I slipped and landed on him and we kissed then we said some stuff and that's all!" Lukas said looking away, 'Luka has never been so shy!' Ahim though. (I'm gonna write a story about this so that why I didn't put in detail.) "G-Go Yoko!" Luka shouted.

"Ok well Usade convinced me to tell him how I feel cause while battling Enter and Escape anything could happen! So I went to the gym and saw him with nick stretching and I walked up to him and me being me I shouted 'I LOVE YOU IDITO!' my face was all red and I was looking into his eyes and of course Hiromu being Hiromu he said 'Ha funny Yoko I needed a good laugh!' Nick looked like he was gonna kill Hiromu and said 'Hiromu Yoko isn't lying look at her she's all red and nervous!'." Everyone was shocked. "Hiromu seemed nice now I'm second guessing him!" Mako said. "Well anyways I was upset and ran off crying Hiromu ran after me and I was already in my room crying a river. When Hiromu came into my room he didn't even knock he's so not a gentleman. Well he goes over to me and doesn't say anything but makes me sit up and wipes away my tears and looks into my eyes and says 'I love you too idiot.' and kisses me." Yoko finished as she stuffed her mouth with a cookie.

"Hiromu is dumb isn't he." Luka asked Yoko. "Well he can be really sweet at times but sometimes he can be a dummy." "But you love this dummy." Hiromu said walking behind Yoko and making her sit between his legs. "Ha yes I love you dummy." Then Takeru, Ryunosuke, Alata, Hyde, Marvelous and Joe came in and went to their girls. Takeru sat down crossed his legs and the pulled Kotoha on his lap and she only giggled and lead on his chest. Ryunosuke helped Mako up and was telling her all what they did. Alata was listening t Eri telling the other girls stories and Hyde and Moune went missing. Marvelous was sitting on his chair with Luka on his lap and saying what she wants Doc to cook when he gets home and Joe pulled Ahim onto the couch and was cuddling with her. Love is wonderful everyone though.

was it good? bad? tell me the truth.


End file.
